


Not just any one night stand

by SargentMom573



Series: It's Funnier in Enochian 2014 Summer of Smut [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, F/M, Multi, No Wincest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentMom573/pseuds/SargentMom573
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam check into a motel, menage a trios ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not just any one night stand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the one-word prompt: Selfie for the 2014 Summer of Smut Contest on the Facebook group It's Funnier in Enochian.

The last hour of Vivian’s shift always seemed to take forever. 

She’d just begun the end-of-shift procedures when the bell on the door jingled, indicating a customer. 

She looked up with her usual polite smile and “Welcome to Sanford Inn” while her brain processed the hunk walking up to her counter.

He was tall, at least six foot four, with long, shaggy auburn hair and well-defined muscles everywhere she looked. 

He smiled back, and said, “Do you have any rooms available?” 

His deep, slow drawl poured through her veins like lava igniting little fires under her skin. 

Vivian made a pretense of looking but all she had available were a double, a queen and the honeymoon suite with the round bed. She had a sudden vision of herself on the red velvet coverlet in the honeymoon suite with this gorgeous giant bending over her, his shoulders blocking out the light, his hazel eyes concentrating on her and that slow drawl of his caressing her skin.

When Vivian finally jerked out of her daydream, the man gave her a lopsided smile, making her realize that he’d known exactly where her mind went in those few seconds when she’d spaced out. While she cringed on the inside, on the outside she gave him another polite smile, and a rundown of the rooms she had available. 

“The double should do it,” he said. 

She didn’t think he’d fit in either of the beds but who was she to disagree with a customer. 

Vivian dutifully pulled out a check-in card and handed it to him. He filled it out and handed it back to her with another smile, this one bringing out a dimple in his right cheek. How was she supposed to think with such a gorgeous man in front of her?

“I need to verify your driver’s license number.”

As he handed over his driver’s license, the bell on the door jingled again. Vivian looked up to see a shorter, but almost as muscular man with piercing green eyes and a buzz cut enter the foyer. Okay, this one was almost prettier than the one in front of her. Almost. Her mind went back to the honeymoon suite, this time substituting the new guy into her fantasy. 

“Restroom?”

“Second door to your right.”

In the meantime, the tall one, who was named Samuel Bernstein, according to his license, picked up the book she’d been reading when he’d walked into the foyer. He turned back to her, his face in partial relief, “The Templars?”

Vivian shrugged. 

“Better snap her up, Sammy,” said the shorter man, shooting her a wink. “She likes to read, like you.”

Something in his tone made her blush and she ducked her head, trying to focus on inputting the information on the card into the computer. 

“Dean.” Sam’s voice contained exasperation mixed with fondness. 

“What?” Dean shrugged and walked towards the counter that held the coffee pot. Come morning there would be a whole slew of breakfast items there but for now it only held the empty coffee machine. 

Sam strolled back to the counter where she was working. 

“What got you interested in the Templars?” Was he flirting? God, she hoped so. 

“Re-run of _Raiders of the Lost Ark_.” 

Dean must have heard her because he sauntered over to the counter as well. 

“You like Indiana Jones?” Incredulity laced Dean’s words. 

“Yeah. What’s not to like?”

Dean looked at Sam. 

“I like this one. Can we keep her?”

Sam laughed as Vivian blushed once more. 

She slid Sam’s driver’s license and the key to the room with the double beds across the counter top towards him. 

“Your room number is one hundred and twenty, Mr. Bernstein.”

Sam smiled at her again, while he put away his driver’s license and pulled out some cash.

“The name’s Sam. How much do I owe you?”

“Forty-three dollars, thirty-two cents.”

While Sam counted out the money, Dean leaned over the counter. 

“What time do you get off, Vivian?” Dean was definitely flirting, not only his tone but the look in his eyes, making her blush. For the first time in a long, long time she wished she was the kind of girl who did one–night stands. 

Vivian glanced quickly at the clock on the corner of her desk, surprised to see it was almost eleven o’clock. 

“In ten minutes.”

“Excellent. Would you like to go out to dinner with us?”

Dean sure moved fast. Vivian looked at Sam who just shrugged his immense shoulders. 

“Sure, I could eat.”

Dean crowed at his easy success while Sam gave her another of his panty melting smiles. 

These two were trouble with a capital T. 

“When we drove up we saw a restaurant next door. How’s the food?”

“Food’s good if you like country-style cooking.”

“They got pie?” Dean asked. 

“Made from scratch every day.”

Dean literally rubbed his belly as he said, “Can’t wait.”

The bell on the door jingled and the men turned towards it with ready stances reminiscent of soldiers, making her relief, Simon, raise his hands in mock surrender. 

“Take it easy, guys. That’s my relief, Simon.”

Simon only continued his entry into the foyer once they relaxed their shoulders. 

“Good evening, gentlemen.”

Sam and Dean both nodded. 

Simon clocked in and then came over to her side of the counter. “Anything I need to know about?”

Vivian went over the highlights of her shift as she closed out. 

“See you tomorrow.”

“Night, Simon.” 

Sometime during her conversation with Simon, Sam and Dean left the foyer. When she exited and turned left towards the restaurant, they fell into step on both sides of her, like bookends, making her feel dwarfed, vulnerable and desirable all at the same time. 

When they reached the restaurant each of them held open the doors. She could get used to being treated like a queen. 

***

“Three.”

Diane, the waitress, was a friend of hers. She kept winking at Vivian. Vivian hoped her expression relayed the information that she didn’t think anything was going to come of this dinner date. 

Diane showed them to their booth, the circular one in the corner. The men took full advantage of it by maneuvering her into sliding into the middle. Diane took their drink orders, gave them a rundown of the specials, including the made-from-scratch pecan pie and left to fetch their drinks. 

When Diane came back, Vivian ordered her usual roast beef dinner with coleslaw and mashed potatoes. 

“I’ll have the double bacon cheeseburger with fries and a slice of the pecan pie.” Dean said while Sam rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll have the grilled chicken Ceasar salad.” Sam said, this time making Dean roll his eyes.

Once Diane left with their orders and their menus, two sets of eyes, one a brilliant emerald and another a greenish hazel with auburn highlights settled on her. 

“We both like you.” Sam started. 

“And we’d like you to spend the night with us.” Dean said. 

Sam let out an exasperated snort. “Dude, I thought we’d decided I’d do the talking.”

Dean was shaking his head. “No, you decided, Gigantor.”

Hoping to forestall an argument she could see brewing, Vivian raised her hand up in the international signal for stop. 

“I like you too.”

Dean crowed at this and pumped his fist in the air.

“But I don’t do this with strange men.”

“We’re not strange.” Dean said, and winked while Sam just gave another exasperated snort. 

“I mean I don’t sleep with men I don’t know.” 

Sam nodded. 

“But you have slept with more than one man before, right?” Asked Dean.

“No. I’ve never had a one night stand, let alone with two men.”

Dean looked floored while Sam looked defeated.

“But I’d be willing to talk.” Now Dean looked defeated while Sam perked up.

Sam said, “What do you want to talk about?”

“Have you done this before?” Vivian said pointing to the three of them.

Dean was enthusiastic, “Yes. See we travel from town to town. Family business. It’s difficult to keep a steady girlfriend when we travel so much.” 

Sam nodded. “I had a girlfriend once. She broke up with me via text.” 

Vivian winced in sympathy.

“So we usually scope out a bar or something and ask a girl to join us.” Dean continued.

“Together?”

“Not all the time. It’s a very rare girl that can handle all this awesomeness, let alone gigantor there.” Dean grinned. 

“What Dean means is we rarely find a girl that we both like.” Sam said. 

“And we both like you.” Dean finished. 

“I’ve never been with two men at the same time.” Vivian said. 

“Yes.” Dean again pumped his fist in the air. 

Huh. Vivian realized she’d let them know she was thinking about it. 

Sam suddenly became more serious. “We’ll be very careful. You can pick a safe word. You say it and we stop, completely. We won’t do anything you don’t want us to do.”

Sam looked sternly at Dean, who put his right hand up in the Boy Scout salute. “Promise.”

“Let me think about it.” Vivian said. 

Diane brought out their dinner and gave her a wink, nodding towards the ladies room. 

“Excuse me, Sam. I need to go to the ladies room.”

Sam moved over and let her out of the booth. 

Diane pounced on her the moment she entered. “Who are those guys? Please tell me you are going to tap one of them tonight.”

Vivian turned to her friend. “They want me, both of them.” 

“Hell, yeah!” Diane nearly shouted. 

“Shh, they’ll hear.” 

“Are you gonna?” Diane asked. “Please tell me you’re gonna.”

“I don’t know.” 

“No.” Diane grabbed Vivian by the shoulders and shook. “Say after me, I’m gonna go with those nice men and let them fuck my brains out tonight. Vivian, when are you going to get the chance again? All the men we see are overweight and bald. Those two are like supermodels or something. Please, please, please. If not for yourself, then do it for me. You know I live vicariously through you.” 

“Okay. Okay.” Vivian was laughing by this time. Diane was right. She never saw such beautiful, gorgeous men and she didn’t think she ever would. That they wanted her was a gift she couldn’t refuse. 

When she got back to the table, she resumed eating while she considered her decision. 

Dean had a child-like enthusiasm that he demonstrated verbally. Sam, while less verbose, was equally child-like in his directness, if not more so. But they were both definitely men. Beautiful, gorgeous, sexy men. 

While they were waiting for the check, Vivian quietly said, “I’d like to spend the night with you both.”

Dean whooped making the few patrons still in the diner at this late hour turn towards their booth while Sam smiled gently at her and raised her hand to his mouth saying, “You won’t regret it.”

“I just have one condition.” 

Dean moaned while Sam said, “Name it.”

“We need to get a room at another motel. I’m not doing this here.” 

Dean let out a relieved, “Is that all?” while Sam just gently smiled. 

She nodded.

Sam went to the hotel next door to get a refund on their unused room while Dean paid for their meals and escorted her to her car. 

They followed her up the highway to another motel and Sam went in to get a room.  
***

Once they got to the room, Vivian insisted on a shower before starting their night. Dean waggled his eyebrows at her, “Want me to wash your back?”

She laughed and said, “No” while Sam let out an exasperated “Dean”.

Once in the bathroom, she undressed and stood under the shower letting the troubles of the day wash off. 

Deciding to leave off her clothes, she walked back into the room with only a towel around her. 

“Someone’s in a hurry.” Dean leered at her, making her laugh again. 

Vivian ducked her head shyly. “I’m not sure what to do.” 

Both had removed their shoes, socks and outer wear. Only dressed in undershirts and jeans, they dominated the small room. 

Sam, as always, seemed to understand her confusion. He came to her and took her small hands in his large warm ones. “Why don’t you come to the bed and we can kiss while Dean takes a shower?”

When Vivian nodded, he tugged her gently towards the bed. She sat at the edge and he sat next to her. 

He looked at her while the shower started up again. Sam licked his lips, bringing her attention to the fact that she didn’t really know this man. 

“Hey, hey, look at me,” When she did, he continued, “Do you still want to do this?”

She nodded. 

“Whenever you’re ready, kiss me, okay?”

She nodded again. 

“It’s just, you’re so big.” Sam grinned. That’s when she realized she’d said that out loud. 

“Yeah, but as my brother will tell you, I’m just a big teddy bear. I won’t bite.”

“What if I want you to?”

“What?”

The shock turned Sam’s hazel eyes to smoldering bronze once he realized that she might be telling him the truth. 

“I’ve fantasized about this.”

“This?”

“Two men finding little ordinary me sexy enough to…., you know?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

Finding strength in the fact that these two gorgeous men could have anyone and yet they’d chosen her, Vivian raised her head and her arms. Holding Sam’s head between her palms, she looked into his eyes and waited until he nodded. 

Vivian gently placed her lips on his. A tingle went through her, making her groan. Sam opened his mouth under her, inviting her in and she took the invitation, using her tongue to learn the flavor and textures that comprised his mouth.

The need for air drove Vivian’s mouth from Sam’s. She realized she’d climbed into his lap and was now straddling a very prominent bulge. Vivian moved against it once making Sam’s groan rumble in his chest. She felt powerful. She’d done this. She’d made this gorgeous man want her. 

This time she took his mouth, shyness falling away, power surging through her veins. Licking into the moist cavern, she tasted dressing and sweet tea and essence-of-Sam.

“Fuck. That looks hot.” 

Vivian slid her eyes towards Dean, who now was sporting only a towel, the fine layer of water on his body making him gleam bronze under the light of the lamps. 

“That was hot,” Sam said as he looked down at her questioningly.

“What?” Vivian shrugged, “I liked kissing you.”

Dean walked toward the other side of the bed and held out his hand in invitation. “Would you like to see how you like kissing me?”

Giving Sam a peck on his cheek, she scrambled off his lap and tried to crawl seductively, (well, as seductively when only clothed in a towel) across the bed towards Dean. 

The fact that neither Sam nor Dean were laughing stopped her for a moment, until she saw the heat in Dean’s eyes. She turned her head back to look at Sam’s reaction and what she saw there made her shiver. 

“Won’t be long.” Sam said as he started undressing before he even started walking towards the bathroom. 

Dean laughed once as she planted herself in his lap. “Sam really likes you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“What about you?”

Dean took her hand and placed it on the towel covering his bulging cock. “What do you think?”

“I think I’m gonna kiss you.” And Vivian proceeded to do just that. Dean opened his mouth for her and she thrust her tongue in, tasting and learning him as well.

When Vivian pulled off to get some air, Dean growled, cradled her head in his big hands and pulled her back to him, this time thrusting his tongue into her mouth, then out, a prelude of what was to come. 

She chased his tongue with her own, rubbing and twining and sucking it. 

Vivian didn’t even realize Sam was done showering until she felt a searing heat at her back and hands pulling off her towel. Dean started to push her back on the bed but she had a fantasy to fulfill and she wasn’t going to be shy about it anymore. 

“No. Wanna suck you both.”

Twin groans came from the men as she slid down the bed to the carpet, to her knees. She turned to Sam first. He hadn’t bothered to cover himself with a towel, so she put her hands on his hips and pulled him towards her. 

Sam put his hand on her shoulder and held her at arm’s length. “Safeword?”

“Firefly.”

“Hard limits?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Okay, how about we tell you what we plan on doing and you say yes or no.”

“Sounds good. Now, gimme.”

Sam moved into her personal space, making her realize that her fantasy of taking him all the way into her mouth and down her throat might go unfulfilled. He was just so big, the biggest she’d seen. 

Putting aside her misgivings, Vivian licked Sam’s erection from base to tip and back again. She gently rolled his balls in one hand while using the other to give him friction in counter point to her licking. 

Sam put one hand on her head, giving her an anchor while the other braced her neck giving her much needed support. 

Meanwhile Dean turned her body away from Sam and started licking her breasts, sending tingles down to her clit. First one, then the other. Gentle at first, the licks only feeling like little moist puffs of air against her nipples, making them hard. The rougher Dean got with her nipples, tugging them with his fingers, nipping them with his teeth, the stronger the tingles that made their way down to her clit. 

Vivian was too short this way to take Sam’s cockhead into her mouth, so she used his hips as a brace and began to rise from her kneeling position. Dean stayed in position, pulling harder on her nipples with his teeth and fingers. Sam made a sound that she took as a protest. 

“Just getting into a better position.” Vivian soothed his hips with her hands as she stood up and then stooped over, her head parallel to the floor and her mouth above Sam’s erection. Keeping eye contact with Sam, she guided the beautiful purple-red head to her open mouth. 

“So hot.” Sam seemed to have lost his words, making her feel both feminine and powerful at the same time. 

She licked the tip, once, twice. Then curious about his taste, she worried his slit, taking the pre-come collected there onto her tongue. As the salty-bitter liquid burst over her taste buds, Sam moaned. 

Dean let her nipples go and she shuffled her body some more so that now she stood with legs splayed wide, her body parallel to the floor. 

She felt Dean move behind her, then felt his hands land on her hips as he pushed his erection against her crack. When he retreated, she followed, pushing herself back onto his erection. 

Dean returned with a laugh, rubbing her hips in a soothing motion and refitting his erection against her crack. “So sexy.”

Sam still had his hand on her head. He tangled his fingers into her hair and gently tugged. Right. Vivian applied herself to the task at hand. She sucked Sam’s tip back into her mouth, then pulled his hips, wordlessly asking him to fuck her mouth. Her permission snapped something in Sam. He grabbed her face and pushed. She opened her mouth as wide as she could go but she couldn’t get more than two-thirds of his cockhead in her mouth. Damn. A frustrated whine erupted from her when Sam pulled away completely. 

Still rubbing his erection into Vivian’s crack, Dean’s heat was an inferno on her back. He’d been tugging and twisting her nipples with one hand while the other had been busy rubbing her clit. When Sam released her mouth, Dean helped steady her into an upright position. 

“How about I fuck your breasts instead?” Sam bent down and kissed her chastely on her lips, tongue coming out to lap at the corners. 

“I’d like that.” 

All three of them moved to the king size bed. Vivian lay on the bed, a pillow under her head. Sam straddled her chest, pushed her breasts together and inserted his cock in the tunnel formed by them. 

She felt hands spread her legs out and then moist heat at her clit. Dean started out licking her labia, getting closer and closer to her clit. 

Above her, Sam was steadily fucking into the tunnel created by her breasts. He used one hand to keep her breasts together and the other to angle her head. 

“Open your mouth.”

Vivian opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue hoping to get something on it. Above her, Sam groaned. “Have you tried submission?”

At the negative shake of her head and questioning look on her face, Sam said, “Because I think you’re a natural.”

Sam continued fucking between her breasts, every so often pushing the head of his cock into her mouth, letting her lick and suck on it, spilling pre-come on her tongue. 

Dean was still sucking and nipping at her clit. Then she felt a finger penetrate her cunt. She clamped down hard just as Dean said, “God, baby, you’re so tight.”

Above her, Sam moaned. 

Dean added a second finger just as Sam pushed his cock into Vivian’s mouth. The twin penetrations triggered a long moan from her throat. 

“She liked that.” Sam said. 

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“I’m gonna come all over your breasts and then rub my come into your skin.” Sam said as he pulled away from her mouth, letting her get some air into her lungs. 

She’d never had anyone order her around in bed before and she realized she liked it. 

“Dean, fuck her with three fingers and suck hard on her clit. I want her to come with me.”

“Sure.”

Sam spit into his hand, then rubbed it in between Vivian’s breasts. He had Dean and Vivian both spit into his hand, then rubbed their combined spit onto his cock. Was she a pervert that she found the fact that he couldn’t even be bothered with lube arousing? 

“Ready?” 

“Yes.”

Thrusting his hips, making his long thick cock push hard into the tunnel created by Vivian’s breasts, 

Sam dropped his gentleness in pursuit of his pleasure, in turn making Vivian more desperate to come. 

There was nothing she could do except run her hands over his hips and thighs, digging her nails into Sam’s flesh when Dean began to thrust into her cunt with his fingers as he sucked on her clit. 

Sam pulled on her nipples, twisting hard, making her keen at the painful pleasure and sending hard spikes of pleasure to her clit. Dean moaned at her clit, fucking her on his fingers as she dug her fingernails harder into Sam’s thighs and thrust her hips upwards hoping to get more friction on her clit from Dean’s tongue and mouth. 

“Gonna come.” Vivian tried to warn the guys just as Dean decided to penetrate her cunt with his cock at the same time Sam pushed the head of his cock further into her mouth, stretching her lips obscenely around Sam’s girth and twisting her nipples hard again. White hot spikes of pleasure raced along her nerves at the twin penetrations and the pain, making her clamp down hard on Dean’s erection in her cunt and arching her back off the bed. 

The pleasure was more than she’d ever dealt with before and she submerged herself into it, secure in the knowledge that she would be cared for. 

When she came back to herself, Vivian realized that Sam had come all over her breasts. He was now rubbing his come into her skin as he’d promised. He lay next to her on the bed, watching her and kissing her from time to time as she came down from her pleasure-induced high. 

Dean was still fucking into her cunt but he looked completely wrecked, his hair plastered to his skull. 

He kept mumbling something that sounded like, “Tight, so fucking tight”. He lasted a couple of strokes before he too was coming, his hot come searing her inside, making her cunt clench in response. He leaned over and kissed her as he came, making sure to keep his weight off her. 

Dean stayed still for a little while as her cunt muscles continued to milk him. When the clenching died down to tiny flutters, he gently pulled out, making her whine at the loss.

Dean grinned. He gave her another kiss, slipped off the condom, tied it and tossed it in the direction of the bathroom.

“Fuck.” Dean flopped onto the bed next to her. 

“I told you.”

“Yeah.”

Dean lay on his back for a while, hand on her thigh. Eventually, he pulled himself out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. He returned with a damp wash cloth and a couple of bottles of water. He used the wash cloth to clean her up then tossed it in Sam’s direction. Dean opened one of the bottles of water and handed it to her, helping her to sit up a bit with his hand on her back so she wouldn’t choke on the water.

Sam was still rubbing his come into her breasts, leaving kisses on her face, mumbling “Beautiful, so beautiful” into her skin. Dean joined them on the bed after he finished what was left of her water. While Sam cleaned up, Dean took up kissing her and mumbling praises into her skin. 

She lay dozing on the bed between the two men and quickly slid into a deep slumber. 

***

When she came to, she was still lying on the bed but the guys had changed positions. Sam now knelt at her cunt, rubbing at her clit as he thrust his half-hard cock into her, her legs draped over his thighs. 

Dean was at her breast, sucking on her nipples, giving each of them equal attention. 

“Hello, sleeping beauty.” Dean smiled at her when he realized she was awake. 

Dean had been a tight fit and Sam when fully engorged was much bigger than Dean. Her nerves were still sensitized from when Dean had been in her and she realized she was rhythmically clamping down on Sam’s cock in her. 

Sam leaned down to kiss her. “I hope you don’t mind,” he said. “I wanted to feel you.”

“I don’t mind.”

“How would you like to try spit roasting?” Dean asked, nimble fingers tugging and twisting her overly sensitive nipples, making her arch off the bed.

“Spit roasting?”

“You get on your hands and knees. Dean fucks your mouth and I fuck your cunt.” Sam gave a gentle thrust as he ended his explanation.

Vivian had fantasized about it but she hadn’t known what it was called. Spit roasting. Huh. It fit. 

“May I have some more water?”

“Sure.” Dean handed her another bottle of water then sat back on the bed, this time with his back braced against the headboard. Vivian sat up, drank her water and handed the bottle back to Dean who put it on the side table. 

Sam slid out of her and Vivian shuffled over to Dean, where she crawled into the V created by his legs and positioned herself on her hands and knees. Sam took up position behind her, his large warm hand on the small of her back. 

Now that she looked closely at Dean’s cock, she wondered how that thing had fit inside her. No wonder he kept saying how tight she was. 

Dean’s hands were fists next to his thighs. Vivian looked up at him and was surprised to see a look of nervousness on his face. What did he have to be nervous about? He was beautiful like this, bronze skin over muscles on full display, his cock engorged, the head a beautiful purple-red and shiny with pre-come. 

She was the one who had the right to be nervous. She didn’t think she’d be able to fit the head in her mouth, let alone give him a proper blow job. 

Sam again seemed to realize her trepidation. The hand on the small of her back moved up her spine, soothing her. “Take your time. And remember you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Oh, she wanted to alright. She just didn’t want to fail like she’d failed with Sam. And Dean’s tension was not helping a bit. Maybe a compliment would loosen him up some?

“It’s just so beautiful,” she told Sam, watching as Dean blushed at the compliment. “I don’t want to ruin it.”

“Aw, Dean. She said it’s beautiful.” Sam teased Dean.

“Ain’t beautiful.” Dean was adamant. “It’s a dick. Dicks ain’t beautiful. They just are.” 

Vivian laughed, then leaned back down to lick a strip up his cock. “It’s beautiful to me,” she said, before licking back down Dean’s cock, tugging on his balls gently with one hand and using the other to jack him. 

Dean tensed again at her ministrations but she didn’t think it was due to nervousness. Keeping both her hands on him, she used her tongue to swirl around his head, making Dean jerk his hips upwards. 

As Vivian got into a rhythm of licking and sucking and tugging and jerking, Sam made his presence known by re-entering her cunt again with his half-hard cock. He placed one large hand on her hip keeping her in position. He moved the second one down her side, positioning it just right to rub at her oversensitive clit with his fingers. 

The added stimulation made her shudder and hardened her resolve to give Dean a great blow job. Vivian took Dean’s hand, put it on her head and pressed down. Dean took the hint, weaved his hand through her hair and tugged gently. 

Vivian rewarded him by taking the head of his cock into her mouth and sucking hard for a few seconds.  
When she ran out of air, she let him go with a pop, took a deep breath and latched back on, making Dean jerk his hips upwards. 

Dean was a talker in bed. She hadn’t realized it during the first part of the night as she’d been concentrating on Sam but now that she was concentrating on Dean she realized that he was quite verbal. Even if he didn’t always sound coherent. 

Dean’s mumbled words and moans and groans, that, to be perfectly honest, made her hotter than the fact that she had his dick in her mouth and his hand tugging her hair.

Sam thrusting into her and rubbing her clit also contributed to the fact that she was more on edge than she had ever been in her life. 

But she needed to get more of Dean’s cock into her mouth. She’d had a total of one cock in her life. The experience hadn’t really prepared her for this situation. 

If she ever survived this night, she planned on training herself until she could take Sam’s cock down her throat. 

Dean moved his other hand to her nipples and resumed his assault on them, pulling her back to the present. Sam was bigger now, filling her more, rubbing her clit and saying things like “so hot” and “tight” and “beautiful”. 

She pulled her mouth off Dean but kept up tugging, jerking and fisting his cock. 

“Sam, Dean.”

Both guys paused what they were doing, a questioning look on Dean’s face. 

She wasn’t sure how this next part was going to be received by the guys but she had to put the request out there. 

“I haven’t done this before.”

“You’re doing fine, baby,” Sam soothed. Dean nodded.

“Dean, if I gag I don’t want you to stop.”

“What?”

“Baby, that’s not safe.” Sam pointed out. 

“I know,” she turned to Sam, “but I want to see how long I can hold my breath. Just this once. Please.” 

Sam looked at Dean and some communication passed between the brothers. 

Dean said “OK, how about we do it this way? You take me as far as you can and let go when you need to breathe.”

Vivian nodded. 

Vivian bent back to Dean’s cock, this time taking him as deep as she could, fastening her lips tight around the engorged flesh. Dean held still while behind her Sam began to run his warm hand down her spine. Vivian hollowed out her cheeks and began sucking on the cock in her mouth. 

Above her, Dean devolved into a litany of “so good, baby”. Unable to keep up the suction without air, Vivian cursed her inexperience as she released him with a pop. 

Taking a deep breath, she dove back down to Dean’s cock as behind her Sam, now fully engorged, carefully thrust his cock in and out of her cunt. 

Falling into a rhythm, she lost track of everything else as she continued to suck on the cock in her mouth. Sam’s cock in her cunt seemed to get bigger and bigger as it rubbed against her nerve endings, sending pleasure racing along all along them and to her extremities.

Dean’s hand tightened in her hair, making her look at him. “Gonna come.” He tried to pull her head off his cock but she would have nothing to do with that. 

She tightened her lips around his cock and sucked harder making him jerk erratically into her mouth and almost activating her gag reflex as his cock pushed against the back of her throat. 

Suddenly he was coming down her throat and she tried her best to drink him down. When he finished, she licked him clean, then lay her head on his thigh as he gently wove his fingers through her hair. 

“Kiss.”

She rose up as he bent towards her and put her hands on his shoulders to get to his mouth giving him a kiss flavored with his own come. Dean groaned. 

Behind her, Sam’s movements picked up speed. He grabbed onto her hips and thrust into her harder, pushing deep. She tried squeezing him with her inner muscles but he was just too big. Vivian felt full and wide open, almost to her breaking point. 

Sam continued to thrust into her, rubbing every single nerve with each thrust, the tingles building into sharp spikes of pleasure that began from her core and spread out first as ripples and then into waves and finally submerged her completely as her vision whited out and she felt his measured thrusts devolved into erratic pounding as he chased his own pleasure. Knowing that he was close she let herself go as well. 

Vivian woke a dark room and warm bodies on both sides of her. Memories of the night slammed into her as she took in the comfort of an arm around her back and a warm palm on her butt. 

Sam was sleeping on his stomach with his hand on her butt and his face away from her. She carefully moved her head to look at Dean who was sleeping with his arm around her back and his face turned towards her. She was used to sleeping alone and having other people in bed with her both uncomfortable and very comforting. “Shh, go back to sleep.” Dean said. She hadn’t even moved. How did he know she was awake?

“I need to pee.”

“OK.” Dean grunted as he removed his arm from her back. She carefully turned and tried to slip Sam’s hand off her butt but he put it back on. 

“Sam, I need to pee.” 

“Huh.” When she moved his hand this time, he didn’t put it back. Free from the guys, she slid down the bed and made a quick exit to the restroom.

She didn’t look any different in the mirror. But she knew she was different now. 

Resolving to think deep philosophical questions later, when she didn’t have a nice warm bed and two gorgeous men in it, she crawled back into bed.

Immediately the guys resumed their former positions. Dean’s arm went around her back and Sam put his hand back on her butt.

She lay like that thinking about the night and made a few resolutions. She fell asleep sometime into one of her resolutions.

When she woke up the next time, her phone alarm was ringing and the bed was empty. A look around told her that she was alone in the room. When she picked up her cell phone to check for messages, there was one from Sam:

 _Sorry we had to run. Thank you for a great night. Sam and Dean. P.S. left you something for your sore muscles._

On the night stand next to the phone was a small white plastic container with a salve in it that smelled terrible. She was definitely sore, not only her cunt and jaw but all her muscles. She took the salve in with her to the bathroom and applied it all over her sore muscles after her shower.  
***

Two days later there was an envelope in her mail with the name of the hotel they’d spent the night. 

There were only two things in it, a note and a long, thin silver chain with two silver miniature dog tags. 

_Vivian, we had a blast. Sorry we had to leave so early. Hope you like our little gift. Sam and Dean._

Vivian looked closer at the dog tags. On one side they both said, _Property of_. On the other, one said _Dean_ and the other _Sam_.

Smiling at their possessiveness, she slipped the chain over her head and around her neck. 

Time to turn those resolutions into practice.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't choose between Sam and Dean so this happened. My first explicit smut so please be kind. Kudos and comments welcome.


End file.
